The Fury of Darkness and Boxing Gloves
by AssassinMaster22
Summary: It's a special day in the Smash world. All Smash players have entered to take part in this tournament, and it's in teams! Two certain Smashers will gain the power to win!


**Hey guys, what's up! I'm an MLP fanfic writer, but I've been playing Super Smash Bros for Wii U for a while now, so I decided about making a fanfic about it! Might be five or six chapters.**

**Well, here it goes!**

* * *

The sun rose high above on Skyworld. The clouds were in their puffiest form, and occasional birds chirping. Palutena looked out of her castle, smelling the wonderful aromas of the sky.

Palutena had remembered something. On this special day. Every one of the players formed a team to compete. She had to hurry over to the Bridge of Eldin to hear what was going on. She needed to find Pit fast, as they both could not wait to see which teams they were on.

When she turned around, however, a force of darkness ran right above her as Dark Pit ran straight by her.

"Dark Pit! Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked.

"It's Team Day! I don't wanna be late to see which team I'm on! I'm gonna win this time and rub the trophy straight into your face!" Dark Pit replied with a grin. He flew off to the teleporter that lead to Center Smash.

"That silly Dark Pit. Always in a hurry to win. Though I should grab Pit and head to the Bridge of Eldin." Palutena grabbed her staff and flew out the window towards Pit's house. "And I really should hurry."

* * *

Little Mac stood outside the gym. It was raining. He knew he should've wore some shoes before he came out here. His socks didn't do anything to help him except soak up the dirty water.

Doc stood through the doorway. "You better get a hurry on, Mac. Team Day starts soon." He said.

"You're right. You think I need to pack up anything?" Little Mac asked.

"Son, all you need is your fists. You get on out there and battle until you drop!"

Little Mac smiled courageously. "Aren't you coming?"

"Sorry, Mac. I can't. Only players are allowed to be there. Me being there is like you punching Jigglypuff for no reason. Now you better hurry. Don't let me down and I hope you get with a good partner!"

Little Mac started stretching. "You won't be disappointed, Coach," He said as he started running towards the teleporter. "I won't let you down!" Little Mac said once more as he ran into the teleporter, boxing gloves all ready.

* * *

Little Mac reappeared at the other end of the teleporter. He looked around. He didn't see much, except for a few players like Palutena and Donkey Kong. He looked around for one of his friends, but only saw one reading off a piece of paper. He walked up to him, and said hello.

"Hey, what's up Sonic." Little Mac said.

Sonic turned around. "Oh hey, Little Mac."

"You ready for Team Day?"

"Yeah, just reading off a map of where it is."

"It's at the Bridge of Eldin, you know."

"Oh. I was gonna say, these words are hard to read."

"Well we need to go it's gonna start soon." Little Mac said as he pointed to the teleporter. Little Mac and Sonic ran towards the gigantic teleporter sitting in the corner of Center Smash.

"Wish me luck. Hope you don't glitch on the way in." Sonic said with a salute as he jumped into the teleporter.

Little Mac grinned. Sonic had always been this way. Might as well go in after him. "Glitching...psh...whatever that hedgehog said." He said as he leaped into the teleporter.

* * *

Little Mac appeared in the Bridge of Eldin. He looked around. All of the players were there, from Mario to Ganondorf. From Pikachu to Zelda. "Wow. I was the last one." Little Mac said. He started looking for Sonic, and easily found him next to the edge of the bridge. He decided not to stick next to his friend and see who he was partnered with without any distractions.

Master Hand appeared in front of them all. "Welcome, all. As you all know, it is Team Day. A day dedicated to the Team Tournament. Everyone is here, so I should so this. We have done something a little different this year. We decided to use a machine that is used for bingo." Master Hand said as he pulled out a table from his bare hands and put it on the ground. He then pulled a bingo ball rolled onto the table. "Every name on the bridge is on a ball, and whatever two balls are chosen together are on th same team. The first player on Team One is..." Master Hand rolled the machine's lever. It rolled and rolled until a ball flung out.

"Link, and..." He rolled it once more. Another ball popped out. "Samus!"

Samus and Link looked at each other. They both shrugged.

Master Hand rolled the machine again, and another ball popped out. "King Dedede and..." He did it again. "Marth!"

This went on for a while, and Little Mac was starting to get a little concerned of why he wasn't being called yet. Sonic had already been called up, pairing up with Kirby. He looked around. There wasn't many people left, and Little Mac started to worry. What happens if he got put with another powerhouse? They would definitely lose for sure.

Master Hand had called a few more teams. Then came the two last balls. Master Hand opened the machine and picked out the two balls. "The last team is...Dark Pit..." Master Hand stumbled on the last name a bit as it was smeared a little. "Little Mac!"

* * *

**Wow, you guys weren't expecting that, huh? Haha, just kidding. Everybody who read this at the beginning knew it was gonna be them.**

**So like, don't hate, comment, follow, favorite, other stuff, potatoes, wait what...**


End file.
